


Turn

by Hella_Meyers



Series: Sing Me a Song [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Getting Together, Inspired by Music, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Meyers/pseuds/Hella_Meyers
Summary: After time apart, Derek is reminded of all Stiles' crazy antics that he always falls for.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sing Me a Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Turn by The Wombats has inspired this songfic. 
> 
> I've posted this before. But reuploaded as a series instead of a chaptered story. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for songs that you feel are very Sterek, let me know. If it works for me, I might write a fic around it.

As the pack dispersed from the parking lot, Derek walked back toward his Camaro. He caught a glimpse of Stiles standing by his old blue jeep. It was obvious that the younger man's chestnut eyes were watching him. He could sense it. A familiar feeling curled around his gut. But he just tamped it down like an old pro. He really didn't want to go there right now, if at all. 

“Derek!” 

He stopped short of unlocking the car and getting in. Catching a whiff of the warring emotions and the sound of a rapid heartbeat, he would've known who it was without hearing the voice as familiar to his ears as his own. 

Derek turned to the younger man, noticing how much he had changed. No longer a gangly kid. A lean muscled, broad shouldered man stood before him now. Wiser, more confident, but still everyone's favorite spazz. He wished he hadn't noticed these changes as keenly as he had, for fear of what they did with his thoughts. 

“Stiles.” 

The young man smirked at him. His forearms pressed into the hood of his vehicle. He found himself wishing to know what crazy ideas rumbled around inside that brilliant head to cause such an expression. But it was probably best that he didn't. 

“So… are you planning on sticking around for a while, big guy?”

Derek raised his eyebrows. As if questioning why he wanted to know. But thought better of asking him that. It was too loaded a question. And he's not sure he's prepared for the answer, good or bad. 

“I don't know. There's not really much here for me anymore.”

He smelled the emotional shift betraying the mostly neutral look on Stiles face. He almost regretted his words for the upset it caused. 

“I'll stick around for a bit. But I'll never be too far away to come back if you ever need - any of you ever need me.” Derek amended. 

Stiles snorted in derisive laughter. With his luck, he probably picked up on Derek's underlying meaning. _I'll always be here for you._

“How long this time?” 

Derek fought the urge to bite his lip. Nobody ever got under his skin quite like Stiles. Those damn butterflies need to give it a rest already. 

“We'll see. Depends on these new hunters. What they're planning. Want to get ahead of them before they hurt any more innocent people.”

Derek congratulated himself for changing the subject without totally answering the question. He'd become an expert at deflection over the years.

Stiles gazed at him. His expression unreadable but his emotions plain as day; sweet affection, sour longing, with an undertone of salty sadness. 

There was so much between them, but he struggled to remember what was stopping them. Perhaps it wasn't one specific thing but lots of little things. Although some of those are irrelevant now, like his age. Stiles was definitely not a kid anymore. 

“Well, I guess I'll see you at the next pack meeting then.” Stiles suggested. 

Derek smiled at him. “Of course.”

Stiles flinched slightly, almost imperceptibly, at that. It caused Derek’s brows to knit together for a confused moment. He wasn't sure what was so surprising about that. 

But Stiles grudgingly returned the smile. 

“Yea. See ya later, Sourwolf.”

Derek rolled his eyes as the young man hopped into his jeep. He was never going to get used to that nickname. And he reminded himself that he really didn't like it, not at all. Not even a little bit. 

***

The pack gathered around Derek's loft listening to Scott's “plan of attack”. Malia stood next to her mate. Liam, Corey, Mason and Lydia squeezed on the couch next to Derek who was not at all pleased with the arrangement. Cora and Hayden stood behind them and Stiles sat on the arm of the couch next to Derek. The wolf snuck casual glances up at the young man as his leg bounced nervously through the whole presentation. Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic. And he knew Stiles was itching so badly to correct Scott's harebrained plan. Seriously, he thought Liam could've come up with something better.

“So, what do you think? Any questions?”

If Derek hadn't already felt the near anxiety attack from Stiles gripping at his own chest, he would've started as Stiles jumped up from his perch like a jack in the box. 

“Yea. No offense, Scotty. But who did this research? It looks like the work of a toddler.” Stiles offered. 

Scott cleared his throat and continued with authority. “I did.”

Stiles flinched, scrunching up his nose. “Sorry, buddy. But that's not going to work, unless your plan is to kill us all.”

“Tell us what you would do, Stiles.” Malia tried for diplomacy. But it tasted more like desperation. 

Derek schooled his smile to something more polite and attentive. But if anyone else was paying attention, they would know he was downright giddy to hear Stiles completely own this meeting. It never ceased to impress him, Stiles gift for strategy. The young man was a genius after all. 

Cora flicked Derek's ear and he knew that she knew, without even acknowledging her. He was okay with his sister knowing, probably. 

“Look there's too many variables here. Any number of things can go wrong in this scenario. And let's face it, these are new hunters. Of course, they were trained by Gerard, the crazy old bastard, not to mention probably brainwashed and/or Stockholmed, but, we still have an edge here, so we gotta use everything we can.”

Stiles began pointing at the crudely drawn blueprint and flailing to drive home his point.

“We close up the possible loopholes by placing pack in more strategic locations that fit with their particular skills.”

Stiles started moving the colored pins, symbolizing different pack members around the cork board. 

“Close in the gaps. Why is this looking like a pizza to me? And now I'm hungry. The statistical probability of a win for us goes up like a whole hell of a lot.”

“Stiles, I'm the yellow one.” Liam pointed out.  
Looking back at the map, Stiles switched the yellow pin with the purple one and stepped back to examine his work again. 

“That's the most logical use of our resources.” Lydia pointed out matter-of-factly.

Derek hid his grin behind his fist. Hopefully making him appear more introspective instead of like a proud stage mom. 

“Yea. That could… Does everybody know their part?” Scott tried to take the reins back. 

Everybody nodded in agreement. Stiles sat back on the arm of the sofa, and Derek, now that the attention was off of Stiles, reached up and playfully scrubbed a hand through Stiles’ hair. Stiles smirked at the touch, meeting Derek's green eyes. He slowly removed his hand, feeling the young man keen under his hand. His own heartbeat picked up at the touch, meeting and matching Stiles’ rapid drum beat. He tried for nonchalance as he pulled away. 

Now Derek wasn't so sure he was okay with Cora knowing. 

“I just want to know if I'm going to get a chance to actually enjoy my summer.” Lydia groused. “When this is over, I want a pool party.” 

Derek rolled his eyes but everyone else cheered in agreement. 

***

On a balmy evening, Derek sat poolside in a very luxurious lounger. He was sprawled out, reading a book that he downloaded on his phone. The others joked about him being unable to relax. But what did they know. He totally took his shoes off and the lounger was incredibly comfortable. 

Looking up as he finished a chapter, he watched the pack playing around in the pool. Lydia and Stiles both floated around on what appeared to be a cupcake and a donut respectively, while the others splashed around. There was music playing loudly and alcohol was involved. 

Stiles glanced over at the older man. An uninhibited smile on his lips and a fire in his eyes. Derek turned back to read his book, to keep his eyes from wandering along the long stretch of neck, broad, defined shoulders, and newly sculpted torso. He had to adjust himself. Tucking his phone away, he snuck off to the bathroom.

On his way back to the pool, Derek caught Stiles in the hallway. The young man hunched over a potted plant in the corner. One hand braced on the wall, feet spread wide. His swim trunks riding low on his hips, letting just a slip of rounded butt and a sliver of crack show. Derek licked his lips, forcing himself to look away. He was definitely going to get himself in trouble. 

“Stiles?”

He sluggishly moved his head to meet Derek's eyes. A drunken smirk played at his lips. Derek's eyes widened, eyebrows up almost to his hairline. 

“Hey, Derek.” He drawled.

“Are you crazy?” Derek continued in a hushed tone. “Lydia’s going to kill you.”

“Shhhhhh.” Stiles started. “Don't tell her.”

Derek bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “Why didn't you just go to the bathroom?”

Stiles began stuffing himself back in his shorts as Derek averted his eyes. 

“It looked thirsty.” Stiles joked. 

Derek scoffed. “It's a plastic plant, Stiles. And I'm sure the other werewolves will smell it.”

Suddenly Stiles was at his side, patting his arm. Derek looked down at the hand on him and back up at the young man. If his senses weren't dulled by alcohol, there is no doubt he would've easily read the exasperation on the wolf’s face. “Your hand is wet! Stiles!”

Stiles snorted. “Oops. Sorry, dude.”

Derek rushed to the kitchen. The faint smell hitting his sensitive nostrils. He ran the water and scrubbed his arm with dish detergent.

“You're mad at me, huh?” Stiles was like a kicked puppy. Derek didn't want to visually confirm what he already sensed. The hurt was obvious, coming off him in waves. The wolf had to steel himself. 

“No. I just wish you didn't get so drunk that you lost all sense.”

He could hear Stiles shuffling his feet. “It's the only way I know how to relax. I can't seem to make anything else work. There's just so much…” 

Derek turned the tap off and grabbed a couple sheets of paper towel to dry off. When he turned to Stiles, the young man was leaning over the center island, bracing himself on his arms and shoulders slumped. He looked up at Derek, complete exhaustion on his face and something else. It was clear Stiles had been strong for himself and others for far too long. Even the most efficient computers needed a reboot. And this appeared to be his only means of escape. Derek hoped that he could help Stiles fix that before he…

Could he really leave again? He wasn't sure.  
“What?” Stiles asked. 

Derek had realized he had been standing still for several minutes. He balled up the paper towel and threw it in the trash can.

“I'm taking you home. You need to sleep.” Derek stated. 

“But I'm having fun.” 

“You can't possibly understand what fun is in your state.” Derek scoffed. 

After forcing Stiles to wash his hands, the werewolf ushered him toward the pool. He announced that he was taking Stiles home as he collected his shoes and car keys. Everybody said goodbye and groaned unhappily for a moment before they started laughing and carrying on again. 

Derek grabbed Stiles as lightly as possible by the arm and lead him toward the front door and out into the driveway. 

“What about my Jeep?”

“It'll be here waiting when you can safely drive it again.” Derek lectured him. 

He opened the door for Stiles and helped him into the car so he didn't hit his head. Once he was in the driver's seat, he leaned over and buckled Stiles belt for him. As they pulled out of the driveway, Stiles placed his hand on top of Derek's resting on the middle console. The wolf looked down in time to see Stiles lace their fingers together, before glancing up at Stiles face. He was all drunken smiles and heavy lidded eyes. Derek decided to let him have this. Even if it toyed with Derek's own emotions. Even if Stiles didn't mean it in any other way than comfort. 

Stiles let out an exaggerated sigh. “I love you, Sourwolf. Did you know that? I'm glad you're here.” 

Derek froze at the confession. His gaze plastered on the road ahead of him, unable to look at Stiles. It wasn't a lie. But there's a chance in his drunken state that it was an overstatement of platonic love. Those things tended to happen with drunk people, Derek found. 

Part of him knew, as he felt his wolf whimper and roll over. But the other part of him didn't know how to handle this information. Would Stiles even remember this when he wakes up?

The next thing he knew, Stiles’ breathing evened out as he dozed off. Saving him from an awkward conversation. The hand still firmly in his grasp. He didn't want to break that connection, not yet. 

When he pulled up to the Stilinski house, he rounded the car and carefully lifted Stiles into his arms. He kicked the door closed behind himself and locked it. Thankfully he found the house key on Stiles’ bundle of keys with little trouble and opened the front door. 

Walking up the stairs as quietly as possible was a little harder. Unfortunately, he caught the attention of the Sheriff. But after a little game of charades, Noah just rolled his eyes and allowed Derek to take care of his drunken son. 

Derek placed Stiles on the bed and pulled the blankets up around him. He made sure to prop the younger man up on his side just in case he needed to throw up. Tying off the bag in the wastebasket by his desk, he put the empty container by the side of the bed closest to Stiles. 

As he turned to leave, Derek heard the tell tale sharp intake of breath.

“Derek?” Stiles croaked. 

“Yea, Stiles?”

“Could you stay with me? Please. I'm sorry if I ruined your night. I just don't want to be alone.”

The confession tugged at the wolf’s heartstrings. There was no possible way he could leave now. 

“Ok.” Derek tried to make it sound even and confident. But Stiles would be too out of it to notice otherwise. 

He walked back to the bed and sat on the opposite side of the bed, back against the headboard. Resting a hand on Stiles shoulder, to show him that he was there. His friend held onto his hand with both of his before dozing off again. 

That was it. He was officially done for. There was no coming back from this and he couldn't bring himself to be upset by any of it anymore. When Stiles pulled his hand closer, he yanked their bond with it. 

Since Stiles was asleep, nobody could prove that Derek had ever cried. 

***

Stiles couldn't remember traveling to the surface of the sun. But here he was. Hot, sweaty, and blinded. And the pain, the throbbing, searing pain. In his head but also in a lesser degree throughout his body. He flopped on his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. His other hand searched the bed beside him but what was it searching for?

A vague memory started to surface. 

Did Derek bring me here?

He wasn't in the bed though. Did we…?

Stiles didn't feeling very well clothed. But he thought he would remember something that monumental happening. And knowing Derek, he probably wouldn't ‘take advantage’ of Stiles in ‘that condition’.

He groaned at the state he allowed himself to get into. Daring to open his eyes, he let his sight adjust to scan his room for any other signs of life. There were none. 

Kicking off the covers, he noticed that he was in his swim trunks and it slowly started coming back to him. Piece by piece. He groaned again, remembering things that he wished he didn't. 

He felt around for his phone and found a slip of paper on his nightstand with a bottle of water and aspirin. Grabbing the paper, he held it up to his eyes. 

_**Couldn't stay. Hope this helps.** _

Yep. He knew that handwriting. Sloppy, yet still legible and somehow it looked really cool. Like he could handwrite a shopping list and make it look like ultra hip, Indie song lyrics. Derek Hale was tragically cool without even trying or wanting to be. 

There was only one thing to do. But he needed a long shower, several cups of coffee, and a few of those aspirin. Not to mention food, when the nausea subsided. It was going to take a while to bring himself back to humanity. 

***

Once he remembered and retrieved his Jeep from Lydia’s house, he found his cellphone inside. There were only a couple texts from the pack asking if he was alright. He flippantly replied to all of them that he's, in fact, alive

Tucking his phone into his pocket, he headed to Derek's loft. 

The door was unlocked when he got there, he reflexively called out to Derek despite the fact that the wolf totally knew he had company and exactly who it was. 

“Yea, Stiles. I'll be right down.” Derek called out from the bathroom. 

Stiles rubbed at his neck. A little ache still lingering in his head and limbs. But it was manageable. 

A small vibrating noise sounded near the couch. Feeling nosy, which is his usual state, Stiles picked up the phone. He smirked evilly finding that he didn't lock it with a passcode. Not like he couldn't hack it if he wanted. 

Derek had a message. A message from one of the last people Stiles wanted to see on Derek's phone, or in general. 

[Braeden (2:32 PM)  
Hey sexy, I could use some help on a case. Feel like a trip to Florida?]

Stiles clenched the phone in his hand. Anger radiated off of him. He felt hot all over. Was this what Derek wanted? Was he going to continue to run off and play mercenaries with HER?

Stiles? 

The blood was in his ears. 

His heart twisted in his chest and his anger boiled over with thoughts of them together. Before he knew what he was doing, Stiles threw the phone in his hand and flinched as it shattered into pieces against the opposite wall. 

“STILES?!”

He heard the pounding of footsteps growing closer and looked up too see Derek standing in front of him, just out of arm's reach. His face clearly etched his confusion and disappointment. Stiles glared down at his hand and realized what he just did. 

“Oh… Whoa. Oh my gahh - I don't know why I did that! I'm sorry. That was…” 

Stiles paused for a moment and stared at Derek. Something small and fragile fractured inside him and he knew he couldn't let him off the hook like that. He let the older man skate by and trample his heart for too long. He deserved this. 

“No, you know what. I'm not sorry. Do what you like. You're going to anyway. Like you said there's nothing keeping you here. Nothing important. So, go be a badass with Braeden. Be all brooding, and guns, and leather jackets. It's none of my business anyway.” 

Derek looked on in complete shock. Stiles’ vision started to blur at the edges and realized his eyes filled with sudden tears. He turned away in embarrassed at his emotions, just a few steps to the door. Stiles didn't make it one full step before he felt a grip on his wrist, twisting him around and into Derek's grasp. Before Stiles was able to process a response, Derek pulled him into a kiss.

Stiles’ eyes widened. His heart doing funny little flips against his ribcage, as Derek enveloped him in his arms. His fingers raked through Stiles’ hair. Stiles slowly closed his eyes and melted into the strong embrace, and Derek's feverish kiss. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist. One hand moving up between his shoulder blades as he met Derek's intensity. 

Derek pulled his mouth away with a deep, desperate gasp of air. He rested his forehead against Stiles as they caught their breath. 

“I'm not running away anymore. I made that decision last night.” Derek admitted. 

“I don't understand. When did this happen? Why?”

“When I saw you calling out for help without actually saying the words. When you told me that you loved me. I know you probably don't remember.” 

Stiles scrambled for the memory. “I don't.”

“Is it true though?” Derek asked. An edge of fear, and hurt marked his words. 

“Of course, I love you, stupid.” Stiles confessed. 

Derek leaned in again. Capturing Stiles lips in a more delicate, but still passionate kiss. 

“So, you're not mad at me for smashing your phone? That was a dick move on my part.”

“I don't care about the phone. I'm sorry if I caused your anger. I should've been here for you. I had my reasons at the time.”

Stiles leaned in and tenderly pressed a kiss to Derek's mouth. “Neither one of us guilt free here. Let's worry about all that later, hmm?”

“I'm actually a little glad you broke my phone.” Derek admitted. 

Stiles backed them up until Derek was sitting on the back of the couch. “Why's that?”

“Now I won't have to lose her number. You did that for me. So, thank you.”

Stiles put his lips on him again. His need urgent to make up for lost time. The younger man pressed his full weight into his partner. Lifting a foot, he hooked it around Derek's calf, sweeping his leg and sending them back onto the couch.

Stiles settled on top of the wolf, feeling strong hands on his clothed butt. Derek's lips trailed lightly down Stiles’ exposed neck. The younger man could feel his pleasure coursing through him like a tidal wave as his blood rushed downward. 

“Oh, and Stiles?” Derek said, taking a deep breath of his mate's scent. 

“Yea, Sexywolf.”

“I love you too.” Derek murmured into his collarbone.

***

The night of the full moon, the pack decided to start a new tradition. They all trekked through the preserve with their gear. Stiles set building a campfire. Derek and Scott set to looking for boulders or logs to pull into a circle for seating. Lydia and Malia passed out the blankets. Corey and Mason had drinks. Liam and Hayden were in charge of food. And somebody put Cora in charge of the music. 

Derek's little sister had a little too much fun with the full moon, giving herself a very goth look with lots of eyeliner and black lipstick. Derek couldn't help but snicker at the kid before giving her a big hug. Stiles smiled and added that to the list of reasons for Derek to stay. Stability. Family. 

Everything is gathered and everyone is sitting around the fire, huddled with their respective mates. Lydia and Cora kept each other company next to Derek, while Scott sat right next to Stiles, with Malia on his left side. They all chatted comfortably as they roasted marshmallows and hotdogs. There were even a few stovetop popcorn packs started. 

Stiles caught Derek smiling warmly, as he watched the pack. It made him feel happier to see him happy. He gave his partner a little nudge, as he toasted a couple marshmallows. Derek held the Graham crackers and chocolate for their Smores. 

Lydia and Cora tried to get everyone into a game of Truth or Dare as Stiles munched on probably his fifth smore. Derek lifted an eyebrow at Stiles as he appraised his young mate. 

“What?”

Derek cracked a smile. “You have marshmallow on your lip.”

Stiles reached for his lip and swiped some of the residue off. He turned his finger to Derek who flinched out of the way. The werewolf grabbed Stiles’ wrist, laughing. He leaned into his mate, gazing into those warm chocolate eyes and playfully licked at the marshmallow on his top lip before sucking his lip into a full mouth kiss. 

It was then that Derek noticed the deafening silence and smelled the surprise. He cautiously looked over the gathered pack and saw that they were all gaping at them. 

The wolf felt his face burn with a blush and noticed the pink tinge to Stiles cheeks. 

“Can I help you?” Stiles tried for levity. 

“You and Derek?” Liam asked. 

“No, he just likes to play Doctor and pretend his tongue is a feeding tube.”

Derek winced and groaned at Stiles brand of humor. 

“What you get up to in the privacy of Derek's bedroom is none of my business.” Liam teased.

Stiles threw a marshmallow at the young wolf. 

“It's about damn time.” Cora sighed. 

Lydia added. “I second that.”

Then Scott chimed in. “Third. I don't know why it took you so long.”

“I think our first truth or dare should go to the new couple.” Lydia squealed. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Stop trying to make truth or dare happen. It's dead, Lydia.”

“It's not dead unless I say it is.” She winked. 

Stiles opened his mouth to retort but closed it. She got him there. 

Derek dipped his nose into Stiles neck, distracting him from all previous conversation as his mate took a nice, long drag off his scent. When Derek looked up, his eyes had started glowing blue and it reminded Stiles of a crazed drug addict. Stiles felt a swell of pride in his chest that he was his partner's drug of choice. 

Stiles threw his arms around Derek's neck and let his mate attack him with kisses as their family chattered happily around them.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?!
> 
> I'm currently working on another songfic. So stay tuned. 
> 
> ❤


End file.
